My Present To You That You Won't Recieve
by Gentle Hina
Summary: Even after being together for 2 years, Alfred left Matthew for Arthur before Matthew had time to tell him about a suprise present.    Mpreg. AmericaxCanada, USxUK ,RussiaxCanada; Rated M
1. A Plus

Staring at the small, white test in his hands, Matthew couldn't help but turn slightly pale at the plus mark. What would he tell Alfred? The hyper country didn't seem like he would slow down enough to help with a baby, or to stay with Matthew through the whole thing. But, Matthew knew that Alfred would; They had been going out for 2 years now! It was time that they'd advance their relationship, -maybe a baby wasn't the thing to do so- and Matthew felt that they both were ready. This would work. Right?

Then, right on cue, Alfred came through the front door. _"Perfect! Alfred even said that one day he'd want a kid, and he seems calm enough to tell him now!" _Matthew thought as he walked downstairs to greet his boyfriend. "Hey Al! Back I see?" They had even been living at Matthew's house for a few months; This would work! "Hey Matty. Can I talk to you?" For some reason Alfred wasn't bouncing around the place and actually seemed rather calm for once. This worried Matthew slightly, but, since he was like this, just as he thought before, it would be easier to tell him. "Sure; I have something to tell you too, but you can go first." Matthew, with a big small, looked Alfred in his blue eyes.

Alfred breathed in. "I don't think that this is working anymore." The small vanished as soon as Alfred had said "_"I_ _don't think"_" "W-What? Why..." Alfred sighed as if he had already thought the whole thing out. "It feels like we're drifting apart, and I think I'm losing feelings for you." Matthew started to grip his own hands and fidget, he could feel himself going pale, about to break out into tears or in a fit of absolute rage. His face, as if on cue, turned a shade of red, but not of blush; Matthew felt like choking him!

"What do you mean by that? After all we've done together? Why-" Matthew then stopped himself mid sentence and looked down. Alfred looked down as well, then went upstairs to pack. Matthew covered his face with both hands and started to silent cry. What had he done to cause this? Was he really so boring and so worthless that he could be tossed aside like he had no feelings? _"I can't tell him now! God, God, God! W-What do I do? No, stop crying! That's what he wants! He wants me to cry! I...I...NO STOP IT!" _ Quickly wiping his face and tears he straighted himself out before Alfred had come back downstairs with his stuff.

"I guess I'll be going now..." Alfred was acting like he hadn't even said anything to Matthew just minutes before. Swallowing the air while taking a deep breath, Matthew tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing. "Yeah. It wasn't working anyway. So, see ya." Flashing a final smile at the Canadian Alfred left through the front door and drove off. Waiting until he heard the car drive off Matthew then started to let his feelings lose.

"**GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKER! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO NOW? FUCK HIM! JUST FUCK HIM! "**_**I DON'T THINK THIS IS WORKING ANYMORE**_**" MY ASS! GO TO HELL**!" Matthew threw a pillow at the wall, knocking a picture down as well. Matthew stormed around the house, walking in circles here and there, walking up stairs then going back down, he had to just walk off his rage in a nonharmful way, though he occasionaly kicked a nearby object here and there. After calming down he called Arthur; He would know what to do. He _should _at least.

" 'Ello? Arthur Kirkland speaking." "Hey Arthur. Um, c-can I talk to you about somethi-" "Hey Arthuuuur, where do I put my clothes?" His eye twitching, Matthew gritted his teeth as he heard a voice that he'd know for centuries. "I see how it is. Never mind!" Matthew hung up and threw the phone. He started pacing again while running his hands through his wavy blond hair, breathing heavily. "He left me for Arthur? _Arthur_? What does he have that I don't? What's going on? What did I do? _Arthur_? _Arthur_? W-What- Why- When- **Arthur**?" Then, Matthew felt like he was going to barf; He ran to the sink and made it just in time. That's when he remembered what he was wanting to tell his boyfriend- No, his _**ex**_. Matthew sighed back a tear and went upstairs to their- _**his**_, bedroom, wanting to just sleep the whole thing off.

"Maybe I'm just dreaming...This all happened so fast, it's just a dream. A very realistic, painful, kick-in-the-ass dream that will go away," he went under the covers and curled up on his side, "I'll wake up next to Alfred, he'll wrap his arm around me, and I'll smile. He'll smile at me and I'll smile back, he'll say "Good morning" and he'll kiss me...go take a shower...meet me in the kitchen. I'll make breakfast, then we'll go out and...and..." Matthew curled into the soft pillow -a red one that him and Alfred picked out just the other day- and closed his eyes, pulling the matching, but somewhat darker blanket up past his mouth, unable to even talk to himself at the moment. Wanting sleep yet not tired the Canadian had laid there before he fell asleep.

Waking up was something he didn't want to do. A world meeting was something he didn't need. But he had to go. Then at meant that he had to see _**him**_. He pulled his clothes on, grabbed his keys, and left to go to the dreaded building.

Matthew slowly walked into the meeting room even quieter then usually. Sitting down, he just stared ahead blankly, wanting to block out anything and everything said to him.


	2. A Month Ago?

Matthew stared at Alfred all throughout the world meeting, trying to see if he could find just a dab of regret, or sadness, or _something_ along the lines. How could Alfred just act like nothing happened? But, there was something that was bothering him to no end: Alfred's PDA with Arthur. "Hey Arthuur, wanna make out in the closet during break?" The Englishman's entire face turning redder than a maple leaf. "W-Wh-What? N-No way! Well...Wait, no! Waaaahh, stop it you git!"

_"Hey Matty, wanna go back to my house and skip this meeting? I can show you a real good time!" Matthew's face turned just as red. "W-Wahh! What are you talking about...WAIT, YOU MEAN-" "Oh yeah!" Alfred smirked, knowing that Matthew got flustered with PDA._

"He used to do that with me..." The Canadian thought sadly. Suddenly Alfred's eyes met Matthew's; Matthew quickly looked away and, without knowing, held his stomach with both hands. Sliding his violet-blue eyes back over, he slightly parted his lips to say something, but closed them before anything could come out. Alfred, for just a second, felt a pang in his heart, but decided to ignore it: He loved Arthur now, not Matthew. Looking down at his stomach, he wondered what he would do. Matthew couldn't raise the kid by himself, and he highly doubted that Alfred would give a crap at all!

"Matvey? Is something wrong?" Ivan sat next to the Canadian while smiling wide. Darting his eyes to his stomach then back at Ivan, he gave a strained smile. "Non. I'm fine-...Well..." Ivan was his friend, so he could tell him, couldn't he? Ivan noticed the pause and raised a light-blond eyebrow. Something was wrong, defiantly. "Matvey, what are you not telling me-" "I'm pregnant." Ivan blinked a few times then frowned. "What have I told you about the condoms, da? You use them and put them on your-" Matthew's face went red. "Don't say it! I know, I know, but Alfred and I, the other night, well, ah, ah-" Ivan placed a gloved finger on the blushing boy's face and gave a amused smile. "Da, da. But why is Alfred hanging out with Arthur and not you?"

_"Ah, that's right, Ivan just came, so he didn't hear Alfred..." _

Matthew gripped his stomach, becoming mad again but cooling down and becoming slightly sad. _Damn hormones... _"Last night, he left me. Apparently I'm not good enough anymore. But it's fine, because I don't need him or his stupid smile or anything from him! I hope he gets AIDs or cancer or get's another 9/11- I don't need him!" Matthew started his famous rant- His record being 3 hours pointing out _EVERYTHING_ bad about Alfred, reducing the poor American to tears. Ivan couldn't help but laugh at Matthew's mad face and the way he was phrasing everything.

"Matvey, you can stop! Calm down, da!" Gasping, Matthew turned even redder and bite his lip. "Sorry...A-Anyway, c-could you...um...help me...? I mean, with raising..." Ivan then paused himself to process everything again: Matthew's pregnant -everyone knows that every nation can get pregnant-, Alfred left him, and unless he helped Matthew no one would. Another smile spread across the Russian man's face. "Of course. After this, we can go get something to eat, ok?" Matthew nodded while trying to recover from his outburst.

"Alfred, stop that! Cut it ouuut!" Both Matthew and Ivan turned to see Alfred grabbed Arthur's butt and then pulling him into a perverted embrace. "Why? It's not my fault that you have a cute butt!" Face turing red -from both embarassment and anger- Arthur pouted while trying to hit the perverted man. "No! Well..." Arthur's bright emerald eye's slid away. "At least not here..." Matthew stared solumnly while Ivan's smile turned into a scrowl. How dare he do that infront of his- in front of Matvey! Wasn't it enough to break his heart?

"Wait a minute...Alfred couldn't have fallen in love with Arthur over night...when did he have time to...He didn't. He fucking didn't. He did!" Ivan sprung out of his chair and made a beeline straight to Alfred. How dare he! Before Matthew could do anything to stop the Russian he felt barf coming up and had to dash to the bathroom. Alfred gasped as Ivan grabbed his collar with a furious face, like he'd break Alfred's neck right then and there.

"You fucking bastard! How long have you cheated on Matthew? I'll kill you!" Alfred tried to break away, only to recieve a tighter grip from the angry man before him. "I don't know what you're-" "Shut up. We're going to discuss this like men in private. **Now**." Ivan dragged Alfred into a empty room and shut the door behind him. He was going to get answers whether Alfred wanted to tell him or not.

"Answer me now: How long have you been cheating?" The American's eyes slid left to right, up to down; Why did Ivan care so much anyway? Alfred breathed in heavily, might as well tell him now.

"About a month. But I didn't mean to start cheating...it just sorta happened." Ivan glared at him. "Just sorta happened? You and Matvey have been together for two years! Two years! How could you?" Alfred scrowled; He didn't want the Russian invading on his personal life! It wasn't his business anyway! He had told him how long he'd been cheating, so why couldn't he just leave already?

"Look, it's none of your business! Just drop it. Me and Matthew are over." Ivan clenched his fists; Oh, how'd he love to just beat him senseless right here and now...But Ivan wasn't even going to be that nice as to do that to the American. It was like a reward instead of a punishment at the moment. "You don't know what you've lost, Alfred. Matthew even had to tell you something important, but you wouldn't care now, would you?" Important? What would Matthew would have had to tell him? Don't throw out the mayple syrup? Stop eating fast food? Would did he have to tell him?

"Wait, what did he-" Ivan smirked. "Too late~ Now, if you pardon me, comrade, I'm going to help Matthew with something.~" Ivan walked off; Man, that guy had serious moodswings...

Matthew was on the floor, hugging the toliet like a life line. God, how much longer did he have to go through this horrible barfing stage? He'd barf his guts out by the time this was over...

"Matvey, are you ok?" Ivan called out to the empty bathroom; Matthew was sure to be in here.

"Y-Yeah..." the Canadian weakly called out, gagging a tad, then sighing before actually blowing more chunks. Walking into the last open stall even Ivan couldn't help but slightly gag at the mess before him. Sitting down next to the poor boy Ivan started to rub his back, trying to hgelp the best he could. "Need anything?" Matthew sighed once more and dropped back onto Ivan, feeling sick and hungry at the same time; "This is going to be horrible...But at least you'll be here to help me..." Matthew looked up and smiled at the Russian, causing Ivan to smile back. "Da~ Ready to go?" As Ivan got up, he picked the poor boy up as well. "Waah, Ivan, p-put me down! Don't drop me!" Matthew clung to the man with all his strength; The last time he was picked up like this Alfred had dropped him on the driveway. Not fun.

"I'm not going to Matvey~ Calm down, da?" Matthew opened his mouth but closed it, not wanting to yell at the moment.

Alfred sat on the couch next to Arthur, watching sports. He was still bothered by what Matthew could have possibly had to tell him! AIDs? Cancer? Maybe his economy was going down? Vision was failing? What was it! Arthur smacked Alfred; He was going through all this trouble to even stand watching Alfred's stupid American "football" and the git wasn't paying any attention! "Alfred, watch the T.V!" Arthur pouted. Alfred snapped out of it and gave a grin at the small man. "C'on, don't act like that! Arty~" Alfred nipped his ear. "Hmmph..." Arthur's face turned red. Alfred, noticing this, nipped his neck. "Alfred~ Stoop~" "But you like it~!" Alfred pouted; Just before Arthur could say anything more Alfred's cellphone rang, causing a groan from both of them.

"Hello?" A pause. "Seriously? Come on, it's the weekend..." A groan. "Fine. I'm on my way." Ending the call Alfred puffed out his cheeks while looking at the Englishman. "I gotta go to Obama's and do some more paperwork." Kissing Arthur on the lips Alfred left. Arthur sighed and slumped on the couch. It was always paper work! Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork! How could Matthew stand it with Alfred always having to do it all the time?

Sipping the chocolate milkshake, Matthew felt WAY better now that he had some food in his stomach. "Heh, guess the baby's happy now too, huh?" Ivan chuckled abit and nodded. "Yes, it is~ Matvey?" Matthew was stabbing his cake with his fork. "Yeah?" "Do you want me to move in with you? Y'know, so I could help better, da?" Pausing in surprise Matthew set his fork down.

_"He wants to move in with me?"_

"Ivan."

"Da?"


	3. Yes and a Text

Blush covered Matthew's entire face. Had Ivan really just asked that? "I...I..." Eyes drifting to his stomach and then back to the Russian, Matthew felt that this was supposed to happen; Why he did he didn't know himself.

"Ah...Is that a-"

"I'd really like that." Matthew smiled while his cheeks turned even redder. Adjusting his glasses that were slipping off his nose, he couldn't help but feel so happy! Someone cared about him...

Ivan blinked then smiled himself; Living with Matthew, raising a child...It was like they were married. Too bad that the kid wasn't his. That would make it perfect to Ivan. Resting his chin on his hands that were brought up to his face, Ivan grinned from ear to ear.

"Ah, Matvey, I do have another question for you~" Matthew brushed back a lock of his blond hair. "What?" "I can have your cake, yes?" Matthew sighed and pushed it to the Russian across from him, he couldn't help himself from smiling even more.

Alfred flipped the paper to it's back to finish filling out the wrenched work. He HATED working late into the night and morning trying to finish the piles of papers. Thank goodness that Matty would come and bring him a homemade hamburger- "Ah. That's right. Matthew isn't here...I could really go for a burger now...Too bad Arty can't cook." He let out a groan while sighing; He kept on forgetting that Matthew wasn't here, though it was understandable since they _had_ been together for 2 whole years.

Scratching his head, he glared at the paper in front of him: How did he spell that again...? Matthew would- "GAWD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" He grunted back into his chair, eye slightly twitching. Why was he acting like this NOW? It hadn't bothered him before! Snatching his IPhone Alfred decided to just see how Matty was doing...

"Just one text and that's it. I shouldn't care anyway."

_**"Hey. You doing OK?"**_ There. That was simple. "Now, just send it and I'll be on my way to finishing this damn thing." Clicking the button, Alfred tossed his IPhone on the wooden table and went back to work.

As Matthew finished barfing out his meal in Ivan's bathroom his Razor went off, yelling at him that a text had come. "Who could that be..?" Matthew -who was sitting on the floor- reached into his brown pants pocket and flipped open his phone. His violet-blue eyes widened as he saw who the text was from. Why would Alfred even dare think about texting him casually after what he did?

Matthew grunted through his teeth as he texted back, trying to be polite...But it didn't really come out that way...

_**"What do you want? I'm busy. Go talk to Arthur; I'm not going to help you with your paperwork." **_"What a dick!"

As Alfred finished another paper his IPhone rang; Eargerly he snatched it up from the table: Matthew had replied! ... Not that he cared. Reading it, Alfred's face turned slightly red from being a tad angry. Matthew didn't have to- Wait. Another text from him.

_**"Btw, it's spelled e-x-p-e-r-i-e-n-c-e, not x-s-p-e-a-r-a-n-c-e. Just thought that you'd be too stupid to ask anyone for help.**_

_**Dick."**_

"...Well then." Placing the phone next to him, Alfred copied the word and grinned as he finished the last one! Pausing, he wondered how Matthew knew what word he was stuck on.

Alfred sighed a smile. "Heh, he really does know me too well after all..."

Matthew flew downstairs while stomping; How dare he! How dare that bastard even text him! Ivan, who was cooking some food for later, heard the Canadian stomp towards him.

"Ah, wonder what bit his butt?" Ivan grinned as he flipped the burger. Matthew ran up to him while going through his phone, locating the text from the bastard.

"Look at this! Look what he sent!" Ivan gave a long pause. "_**"I can't wait to see you tonight; I'm bringing the lube."**_" Matthew's face turned red; Why hadn't he deleted that?

"N-N-N-No! Not that!" Going through the phone yet again, he found the right one. Ivan looked it over and scrowled. "That fat ass. Don't worry about it Matvey. I don't suppose you are hungry anymore...?" Sniffing the food, Matthew gagged. "I don't even want to sniff food! Let alone some hambugers..." Matthew looked away while pouting and turning abit pale.

Ah, maybe Ivan had put too spices onto the cooking meat after all...Guess he'd eat it by himself tonight...

**(GentleHina- Yeaaaah, it's short. But you can't blame me! I'm in highschool...Too much homework. -thatIdon'tdoever-)**


	4. Surprises and Food

As about 3 months passed, everything actually seemed to be coming together. It was now normal for Matthew and Ivan to be living together, making a baby room, buying baby clothes. The emptiness that the Canadian had felt just 3 months ago that seemed to left him; Of course, it's not like he actually forgot what Alfred had done to him, but he felt like the weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. In fact, Ivan seemed to click more with him. Sure Matthew and Alfred had clicked together as well, but it was nothing like this; it felt so natural, so real. As Matthew put on his red hoodie and jean, - larger sizes of course- he met up with Ivan at the front door. Ivan thought that it was a good idea to go out that night to an Italian resturant: just a few days earlier he had even proposed to the Canadian! Matthew had accepted the little ring with a small purple stone on it and had immediantly put it on his ring finger, kissing the Russian as well.

"Ready to go?" Ivan smiled at Matthew. Nodding his head, Matthew grabbed Ivan's hand and walked out the door. Matthew breathed in the December air.

"It feels so good out here! It's not freezing but it's still cold; it's perfect."

"Da~ It feels like home~" Ivan liked being in Ontario; It was just lovely to him! It was even better with Matthew with him.

As they walked through the door of the resturant, Pias, Matthew breathed into his red tipped hands and rubbed him together. "I should've brought some gloves!" They both picked out a booth and sat down, Matthew sitting on the inside and Ivan sitting outside of the booth- On the same side of course. Chatting just in the booth infront of the two were a certain American and Englishman.

"Alfred, don't eat some fast! Slow down you wanker!" Arthur frowned as he scolded the American. Alfred began to whine, some spaghetti sauce on the corners of his mouth.

"Arthur, I'm hungry and I'm a growing country! I need to eat! You just need to eat _more_, then maybe you'll actually_ grow_." Arthur gasped then threw a spoon at Alfred; He was getting so mad! So what if he wasn't or hasn't grown! He was only 23, and he was a normal height of 5'5...Dear god he _WAS_ short. Getting up from the booth, Arthur had to go to the bathroom to relieve himself.

"I have to go to the john, ok?" Kissing Alfred on the cheek he went to do his buisness. Taking a sip of his soda, he nearly spit it out when he saw Matthew and Ivan _cuddling and Matthew putting his head on Ivan's shoulder! _When had they started going out? Maybe a while ago, seeing as Alfred hadn't had contact with the two in about 3 months...But still! Why? As he watched even more, as Matthew turned to Ivan and adjusted himself, Alfred noticed that Matthew had gained quite a bit of weight; Matthew had never been fat in his whole life! He watched what he ate, jogged sometimes...That could only mean one thing.

"OH. MY. GAWD." Matthew was PREGNANT! Since when did THAT happen? Did him and Ivan get it on or something! That couldn't be it though: Matthew looked like he was about 7 months maybe? Since they were countries, the whole pregnancy thing was sped up quite a bit. So, if Alfred had counted correctly, in human time wouldn't he be about 4 months? ...Didn't they break up about 3 months ago? "_3 months_..._3 months_...I got him **pregnant**?" Alfred was sitting there wided eyed and was slightly freaking out! Dear god! That means he made his child a bastard!

Matthew stabbed his pasta with his fork while talking with Ivan.

"I wonder what gender it is?" Ivan asked after taking a long sip of his soda. Matthew paused, then as he brought a sauce covered noodle to his mouth, confidently replied.

"I think it's a girl." Ivan chuckled abit. They hadn't checked the gender yet, trying to keep it a surprise; So they had painted the baby room a very, very light blue so if it _was_ a girl it wouldn't seem too boyish.

"Why do you think that?" Matthew slid his eyes over to the Russian and bit bit the noodle rather harshly.

"Because _she's_ inside me! I should know after all!" Ivan jokingly rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Da, da~ Matvey, you have some sauce on your face." Before Matthew had time to reply Ivan kissed it off. Face red, Matthew kissed him on the lips. Alfred started to silently gag as the two's innocent kiss started to get alittle more extreme. Then Alfred noticed something: Arthur wasn't back yet. He never took this long while going to the bathroom...

"Where is he?" Getting up from the red leather booth, Alfred walked to the boys bathroom and was about to open the door all the way when he heard Arthur's voice- and Francis's? Why was Francis here? And why would Arthur be talking to the Frenchmen in the bathroom? Peaking out through a little crake he left for himself Alfred looked as to what was going on with the two.

"Ah~Francis, stop~ Stoooppp..." Alfred's eyes widened as he saw Francis's arms around Arthur's waist, nipping at the almost fair skin.

"Why? You obviously like it~" Arthur's face was red and he tried to pull away.

"Come on, I need to get back to the booth; Alfred'll start wondering where the bloody hell I am."

Alfred gritted his teeth and then slammed open the door.

"You bastard! And you," Alfred pointed at Arthur, "You whore!" Arthur started to panic! How long had he been watching them?

"Alfred, I swear that it's not what you-"

"Bullshit!" Anger welled up inside him; He wanted to choke them both! Francis walked up to the enraged American.

"Alfred, it's not that bad-" The Frenchmen was interupted by Alfred punching him in the face. Face red from utter embarassment and anger, Alfred stomped outside to the front of the resturant. How could Arthur do that? Why- Alfred then stared down. Was this how Matthew felt when he had cheated on him? Did it really feel this bad? "God...I'm such an ass." Alfred smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand; Damn he was stupid! Suddenly he saw Matthew and Ivan hurrying out of Pias, Matthew slightly slouched abit.

"...Huh? I wonder what's wrong?" Alfred paused. Did he jizz or something? No, that couldn't be it. What was it...?

**(GentlleHina- Yep, I timeskipped **_**AND**_** made little Matthew go into labor! Oh, and the thing about countries going through pregnancy faster: Me and my friend made that up in an Hetalia-RP we did one time, so since then we sorta stuck with it~ Does the longness of this make up for not updating yesterday...?)**


	5. Nightmares and Ice Cream

_"...Huh? I wonder what's wrong?" Alfred paused. Did he jizz or something? No, that couldn't be it. What was it...?-_

_Sweat dripped down his face. "Come on, just one push! You can do it!" Shaking his head, Matthew groaned loudly in pain. _

_"I can't! It hurts too much!" Gripping Ivan's hand with all his might, he gave one last push-_

Matthew jumped awake, sweating and breathing heavily. Sitting up, he placed a hand on his barely showing stomach. Running a hand through his wavy blond hair, he sighed and fell back. Ivan was still asleep, snoring slightly. God, what a nightmare! Sliding out of the large warm bed, Matthew made his way to the kitchen, growing rather hungry for some reason or another. Opening the fridge, he began to scan for something.

"Hmm...I don't want a sandwhich...leftovers? No way," his violet-blue eyes began to faster. "No...no...eww, noooo. Ah!" shutting the fridge, Matthew grabbed some mayple syrup, opened the freezer, took the chocolate ice cream carton, took the lid off, and poured most of the bottle into it. Grabbing a spoon Matthew began to eat as he took his meal to the couch and turned on the T.V, setting the volume low so as to not wake the Russian. There was nothing on, causing Matthew to give a quiet groan.

"Uggggghh...Maybe a DVD then."

Getting up relectently he slowly crouched down in front of the DVD shelf and began to look for something. No horror movies, that was for sure; he didn't need anymore nightmares! He'd seen all of those comedy movies...action...wasn't really his thing. He shifted his eyes right to left and picked up The Secret Garden, something he'd hadn't watched in a while.

Into the first few minutes, Matthew was crying while eating.

"Why-Why did her parents have to d-de-die? They were so _youuung_!" _Sob. _Sniffling, he stuffed a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Hormones will be hormones...

When Ivan come down the next morning he found a certain Canadian asleep on the tan leather couch with a carton of ice cream in his lap. He paused. Why did Matthew have ice cream...? And why was he sleeping on the couch...? Walking over to the sleeping man, Ivan shook him a bit.

"Matvey. Walk up."

All he got was a sleepy moan.

"Nooo...Laaateer..." Matthew slurred sleeply.

Ivan sighed. No wonder Matthew was late to so many World Meetings!

"Matvey. If you don't get up I'll throw out the mayple syrup-" Matthew's eyes shot open and he sprung up, tossing the nearly empty carton onto the floor.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare!"

Ivan chuckled abit.

"I'm not, I'm not."

Puffing out his cheeks Matthew pouted. Shaking his head, Matthew walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pan, beganing to make his famous pancakes.

"You," He pointed a spatula at the Russian, "will not be enjoying any of my pancakes. You may fill yourself with the Cheerios located in the cabnet." Ivan made a fake groan then walked over to the cabnet and pulled out the Cheerios, grabbing the milk and a bowl on his way back to the counter.

"Really Matvey, learn to take a joke!" Matthew grunted a muffled "_Non_." and went back to making himself food. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit him, causing him to abandon his spatula and make a dash to the bathroom. Staring, Ivan gave a slow blink while pouring his milk into the bowl.

"...Oh dear. I hope he doesn't barf his guts out...Ahh, but that would be nice to see~ Guts coming from his mouth, blood dripping everywhere~ Pain on his face~! That's be nice~ Ah, I spilled the milk!" Ivan grabbed a papertowel and began to wipe up the mess, though his mind was still focusing on his...rather..._lovely _image...

Matthew hugged the toilet like a life-line, coughing after puke came up. He fell to his side and curled up, feeling horrible.

"No more..._Uuuugghh_..." Suddenly the house phone rang: picking himself up as fast as he could Matthew scurried over to it and picked it up.

"H-Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello? Who is this?" Matthew regretted no having caller ID.

He could hear breathing...Who the hell was it?

"Look, I'm hanging up now." Hanging it up, Matthew started at it for a minute. Who would call him?

"Stupid fucking prank calling..." Mumbling the rest under his breath Matthew made his way back into the clean kitchen; luckly his pancakes weren't burned at all! Picking the spatula up again, he went back to work. Ivan, who was sitting at the counter near the stove, swallowed his food.

"Who was it, da?" Matthew flipped a pancake.

"Some teenager I guess. I get prankcalls ALOT. Really should get a new house phone..." Ivan nodded while putting another spoonful in his mouth. Cheerios weren't tasty at all...

"And you're sure about the pancakes...?"

Matthew gave a "Hummh!" and slide his violet-blue eyes over to him.

"Oui. None for you. All for me."

Ivan groaned.

**(GentleHina- AHA. MIND TRICK. Surprised? Yep, the previous chapter was just a dream! Fell for it, did ya? -SHOTSHOTSHOTSHOT- OTL I...didn't like it...so I turned it into a MIND TRICK. :'D Please don't be mad. OTL I finally updated this! School is killllliiiinnnngg mmeeeee...)**


	6. Shopping and Fainting

Looking through the bare fridge, Matthew sighed.

"Time to go to the store I guess..."

Putting on his coat then his shoes, Matthew grabbed his wallet and poked his head into Ivan's room. The Russian seemed to be reading a book...Wait, did that book say "_Way's to kill_"? ...

"Hey, I'm going to the store; Wanna come?" Ivan closed his book and got his shoes on as well.

"Da~ Besides, you're not supposed to be driving." Matthew pouted.

"Whhhy?" Ivan shook his head.

"Because it is not good for the baby." Matthew shrugged and walked outside; it was begining to snow after all...weather man got it wrong again. Getting into the car the two drove to a nearby WalMart and parked, walking into the warm store as fast as they could; well, Matthew did. Ivan took his time, being used to the cold and all. After shivering and rubbing his arms Matthew took out a small list he had scribbled on the way out. Grabbing a cart Ivan began to follow the Canadian.

"Ok...we need some milk." Ivan knew where he was going but even so Matthew, who was walking infront of the cart, had put one arm back to steer the cart as he walked. A habit he'd gotten from shopping with Alfred, who would run off, leaving Matthew to have to run after him so they could get the shopping done. Walking into the isle Matthew opened the glass door and pulled out two things of milk, setting it rather roughly into the cart, not much care being put into the bags.

"Matvey, shouldn't you be careful with those? I mean, they are bags, so..." Matthew began to walk again;

"They're fine, just don't squeeze 'em and it'll be fine." Ivan nodded and followed him again.

"We need some chips, soda, and ice cream."

Ivan paused a moment; why did Matthew need all of that? Surely he didn't intend to eat all of that himself! Going into another isle Matthew threw some bags of chips in there without really looking, though it seemed like he knew what he threw in there after all. Going into the soda isle Matthew grabbed some and Sprite, once again tossing it into the cart.

"Matvey, lemme get some vodka." Matthew paused and turned around to face the Russian.

"I dunno...you really don't need-" A creepy child-like smile spread across Ivan's face. Matthew flinched and spun back around.

"O-Of course, you can get some! Go ahead!" Ivan scurried over to the vodka and brought some back, gently placing it into the cart, giving it it's own little space. Coughing, Matthew looked back at the list.

"Mayple syrup." Matthew lead Ivan to the isle, but, Matthew didn't get one...Ivan watched as one was put into the cart, followed by four, followed by about ten more...

"Matvey, isn't that a bit much?" The bottles were covering most of the cart! Matthew slid his eyes over to him and frowned.

"You can never have too much mayple syrup. Ever."

After getting the rest of the things off the list, they headed to the checkout line, which was rather long that day. Matthew rubbed his temples, a small headache forming. Ivan, noticing this, frowned a bit.

"Are you OK?" Matthew shook his head, looking a little pale...

"Fine. I'm going to the bathroom." Ivan had time to blink once before Matthew was gone, dashing to the bathroom as fast as he could go.

Running into the bathroom the Canadian dashed into a nearby stall and fell to his knees, ready to barf. But nothing came. Eye twitching slightly, Matthew gave a groan of frustration. Why did this have to happen? He would have to barf, then when he was infront of the damn toilet the barf wouldn't come up!

"That's just complete-" _Barf. _False alarm.

Just outside Alfred and Arthur were buying things as well.

"Come oooonn Arty! I want some _chhiiiipppsss_!" Alfred was smacking Arthur's arm and they walked here and there.

Arthur twitched. "For the last time, NO! You don't bloody need them!" The American kept at it until Arthur felt like stomping out of the damn place. Why was he so embarassing?

"FINE! GET SOME SHITTY CHIPS!" Alfred grinned and ran off. Arthur shook his head and continued on. But before he could get far Alfred had ran back and threw some chips into the cart.

"You're a nation!" Alfred then ran off in the direction of the bathroom; Arthur paused...

""You're a nation!"?...Ah!" Realizing what the American had meant, Arthur's face turned red; Why couldn't Alfred just say that he had to pee without making it difficult?

Matthew stood up and flushed the toilet, his stomach empty of whatever was in it. Wiping his mouth he walked to the sink and began to wash his hands, mumbling curse words under his breath. Suddenly the bathroom door was slammed open and a certain American ran past him and into the stall he had just been using.

"Ahhhhh~"

Matthew gave a disgusted face as he heard Alfred say that.

"He never can stop talking, can he?" Wiping his hands off Matthew had made a beeline to the door until he felt a little light headed. Grabbing onto the wall Matthew tried to steady himself up agaist it.

"W...What the hell?" Breathing in, Matthew opened the door as best as he could and made his way back to where Ivan was; Matthew had actually found him in front of the store, the groceries already put into the car. Matthew walked up, looking slightly worse. Ivan put his arm around the Canadian's shoulders and helped walk him to the car.

"Matvey...are you sure you're OK, da?"

"I'm fine..." Just then Matthew fainted; Catching the man before he hit the ground, Ivan gently picked him up and carried him to the car. Alfred and Arthur were just then walking out as well, parked near them. As Arthur put the bags into the car, Alfred noticed Ivan walking to...Matthew's car?

"Huh..?"

As Ivan turned to put Matthew in the car, Alfred thought the completely wrong thing!

"Arthur, Ivan's going to rape Matty! I gotta go save him-" Alfred fell back slightly as the Englishman yanked his collar.

"No you're not. Ivan's not doing anything of the sort; Matthew probably felt sick or something."

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows in thought: maybe Ivan was just helping Matthew with some groceries...yeah, that was it, obviously. But why was Matthew feeling sick or whatever? Matthew hardly ever got sick! Maybe it was something serious! Naw, if it was he would've heard about it sooner.

"Get in the car."

Alfred shrugged and did so; Arthur sure was mad today.

Setting Matthew on his bed, Ivan turned out the lights and walked downstairs to put the groceries up where they belonged. But something bugged him...

"Where am I supposed to put all of this mayple syrup...?"

**(GentleHina- Yepper, Matty fainted 8D Funny how someone you know is, like, right next to you but you don't noticed it! Fwuaa, updated at last!)**


	7. About a few weeks ago

Setting freshly made food on his dining room table, Matthew wiped his forehead gently with his hand. He had called Alfred over to discuss his...er..._condition_.

_"HELLO! HERO HERE!" Alfred had yelled. Matthew held the phone away from his ear then placed it back._

_"Hey, Al. Could you come over? For, ah, lunch? And to talk about something-"_

_"Fwaa! Yeah, yeah, I'll be over!" Click._

_"...Oh my..."_

So, as fast as he could, the Canadian had made food, knowing that the American rushed over as fast as he could for food. If Alfred was eating he actually listened better when someone was talking; so, knowing this, Matthew had made hamburgers, spagetti, and some cake. Right on cue the American had begun to beat on the door. Sighing, Matthew went over and opened it, Alfred nearly trampling over him!

"Ok, Ok, so, what'd ya neeeedd Maaaatty?~ Need some amazing new recipes I made? Oh, I can make it right now!-" Matthew slapped a hand over Alfred's mouth.

"No, I called you over to talk about something important. Please just sit at the table?"

Without even pausing Alfred immediently went over and sat at the table, picking up a burger. Matthew sat next to him and got himself some cake; might as well eat too.

"Ok, so...you know a few weeks ago?" Matthew began while poking at the cake. Alfred nodded with chewing.

"Yeeah...I do."

Matthew breathed in slightly. _"Oh jeez, this is harder than I thought!" _Matthew thought.

"Well...ya know how countries can get...um...pregnant? You know...regardless of...um...gender and all?"

Alfred eyed Matthew suspiously; did he want a kid or something? Even though they weren't together? Maybe from that big-nosed Russian?

"..." Alfred chewed and swallowed loudly. "Yeah? What about it...?"

"...I'm pregnant?"

Alfred began to laugh, nearly choking on his spit.

"Hahaha! You? Pregnant? Good try Matty! I _always_ use protection! Ahahaha!"

Matthew facepalmed. Dear god, help him.

"I remember: You didn't use it that night a few weeks ago."

Alfred continued to laugh but then stopped.

_Alfred ran his hand on Matthew's crouch, kissing him in the kitchen. Matthew's red face turned even redder, small little moans coming from him. _

_"N-N-Not in the ki-kitchen..." Matthew mumbled. Alfred kissed down the Canadian's neck. _

_"Why nooot?~" Wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck, Matthew pouted with slightly wiggling under the man. _

_"Because it's not comfortable in the kitchen..."_

_Picking the Canadian up, the American walked upstairs and closed the bedroom door..._

Alfred still rejected it.

"Pff, you're not!"

Lifting up his shirt, revealing a small but noticable little round bump, Matthew placed Alfred's hand on it.

"So what, you just gained some-"

Then something startled him. He felt something..._kick_ him? Eyebrows raising Alfred blinked a few times; Matthew wasn't lying?

"When were you going to tell me exactly?" Matthew had expected Alfred to sound sarcastic but, amazingly, Alfred sounded stunned and serious. Face turing red Matthew scratched his chin.

"Well, ah...I didn't want to...ah...inturrept you and Arthur...with your relationship...so..." Matthew began to mumble. Alfred blinked once more.

"So you thought that was more important...?" Alfred in all honesty didn't know what WAS important anymore; Arthur seemed so distant now and Alfred was pretty sure that Arthur was cheating on HIM with Francis. Now that he had looked back on the whole thing he wasn't sure what had really made him even think about cheating on Matthew.

Matthew smacked Alfred's hand off and yanked his shirt back down.

"God, you're so confusing! If I'm so boring to you that you have to cheat, why would you even care about anything that has to do with me? What the hell are you even thinking? You're so fucking stupid, and retarded, and-"

Silenced with a pair of warm lips on his, Matthew stood there in shock, than pulled away, face red, feeling small tears coming up from frustration.

Alfred looked away akwardly, cheeks red as well.

"I...I need some time to think. Get out."

Taken back a tad, before Alfred even had time to do anything else, Matthew pushed him out the front door and locked it behind him. He covered his mouth with both hands.

"What the hell...is he trying to do? God damn it..."

**

* * *

**

(GentleHina- DEAR GOD I FAIL AT ROMANCE. FORGIVE ME! *shot* What do you think should happen next? Matthew ending up with Russia? Or going back with Alfred? And I'm sorry for the lack of RussiaxCanada ; A ; I swear I'll do more of that OTL And yet again, I'm sorry for the lack of good romance, plot twists, or anything of the sort... ; A ;)


	8. Fighting At The Dinner Table

Alfred poked at the greenish-blueish goop infront of him; usually he didn't mind eating this at all but he just couldn't eat it at the moment. Arthur, on the other hand, was eating his food quite normally, wiping his mouth after finishing each bite if he thought he made too much of a mess.

"...Hey Arthur?"

Finishing his mouthful, Arthur sat his fork down and stared at the American.

"Yes? What, is it too hot or something?" He motioned his fork at Alfred's plate then huffed atad. He had put alot of time into it!

"..."

"Well? Look, if you hadn't got anything to say-"

"This is wrong."

Arthur blinked.

"What? Do you mean the food?"

Alfred shot up and fast-walked over to Arthur.

"This," he waved his arms around, "is wrong! You," he flashed his finger at the Britishman, "me, everything!"

Arthur stood up shaking with anger.

"I never made you do anything! You said you'd do it!"

"You wouldn't let up! And I thought "Yeah, ok, I like him! I can juggle Arthur and Matthew!" But I couldn't!"

Arthur leaned in while raising his voice even more.

"You could've just walked away!"

Alfred leaned in as well.

"You wouldn't leave me alone!"

"You didn't have to stay you fatass!"

**"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN OVER THE AMERICAN REVOLUTION!" **

Arthur flinched back while putting one of his hands over his mouth. Alfred stomped upstairs to get his suitcase; he knew there was a reason that he wouldn't actually put his things up in Arthur's house. Dragging the blue suitcase downstairs, Alfred grabbed his keys, opened the car, and threw it in. Turning around back into the house he walked back up to Arthur, who was sitting at the kitchen table while looking down. Bending down next to him, still looking rather mad, Alfred tried to sound calm.

"Arthur...it's over, ok? Besides, I'm pretty sure you'd be happier with Francis. I mean, me being the hero and all, I have to notice things like that."

Arthur only shook his head.

"It-It's fi-fine. I...I..."

Alfred stood up; before he could leave, though, Arthur grabbed onto his bomber jacket and clinged as hard as he could.

"Arthur, let go."

"Don't go."

"Let. Go."

"Please don't go!" Arthur buried his face into the jacket, starting to cry. Alfred tried to gently shake him off but soon tried to smack him off.

"Let go Arthur! Come on!"

In the end Alfred had to slip off his jacket to get out of the grip before yanking it away and dashing to his car.

"This is one of the reasons for the American Revolution! I swear! Besides seeing England tabledance! Clingy, clingy, clingy!"

**M**atthew was sitting next to Ivan on the leather couch, watching T.V while eating chips.

"I don't understand him. First he leaves, then he acts like he cares? I mean, what the hell!"

"Well, Matvey, he is American after all." Ivan replied while taking some chips as well.

Nodding, Matthew then took a sip of his drink- water, _"Because you need water more now!" _Ivan had said.

"Ugh. I hate him..." Little tears began to form in the Canadian's eyes; noticing this, Ivan put his arm around the Canadian to pull him next to him. Matthew really was a bucket full of random moods. Resting his head on Ivan's shoulder Matthew gave a heavy sigh.

"I just don't understand...I need to do something productive, huh?" Matthew tried to switch subjects, a habit formed from hating to linger on something for too long a while. Ivan shrugged and smiled.

"You could always go bungee-jumping." Matthew blinked straight ahead and then turned to face Ivan.

"...What?"

"They're safe. And if something does happen, it'll be very pretty; blood everywhere, your face smashed in, maybe some bones sticking out~"

Matthew lifted his head from the Russian's shoulder but put it back down.

"That's...um...nice. That's nice Ivan."

**K**iku opened the front door for Alfred; Alfred was really too much trouble...

"Ah...Alfred-San...did something happen?"

Alfred set his suitcase down in Kiku's room and laid back on the pullout bed, noticing some new dating-sim game cases were besides Kiku's computer.

"Long story short: I broke up with Arty."

"Huh? But you left Matthew for him...?"

Alfred strenched and yawned.

"I've no idea WHAT I was thinking during all of that time. I'll tell ya tomorrow, kay Kiks?"

Opening his mouth to say something, Kiku quickly shut it again and nodded. After making sure Alfred was asleep Kiku got on his computer and began to play one of his new dating-sims.

"Oh no! I forgot about an event! Now I can't get Mizuki's ending!"

Alfred twitched abit in his sleep but only rolled over as Kiku reluctently started a new save file on his game.

**

* * *

**

(GentleHina- Hmm. I wanna play a dating-sim now. ANYWAY. So. Yeah. Short. I know. I love how Ivan's just so blunt sometimes with his dirty little thoughts.  
Note: Soupcase is an actual word; it's a old word. But, I changed it to Suitcase. Suitcase and Soupcase mean the same thing :/)


	9. 11 MONTHS!

Matthew sighed as he plopped on the couch, absolutely bored of having nothing to do at all. Ivan went out because he had a meeting with his boss, and his appointment with Roderich wasn't until 3 more hours! Kumajirou had gotten sick, so he was at the vets, adding another bill up along with the water and eletric bill; Sure, Matthew was a country, but he didn't get everything for free. Matthew grabbed the remote beside him, extended his arm, and flipped the Flat screen T.V on.

"The body of Anne Franklen was found dead in the woods just a while ago; Just 3 years old, Anne went missing 2 weeks ago from her front yard where she was last seen alive."

A picture of a small little girl with blond hair and brown eyes appeared next to the reporter, her smile large, hair in little pigtails. Matthew's eyes widened abit, then he frowned and turned the channel.

"Oh jeez. Why would people do that? That poor little girl..."

Before the Canadian knew it it was time for him to go see Roderich, who was going to check how the baby was doing. Seeing as the countries couldn't exactly go to a normal doctor when sick, they would go to Roderich, who was the country doctor, along with Hungary who was his nurse. But, if one needed to see Roderich, they had to schedule an appointment, tell the reason why they needed on, explain symptoms, deal with picking a date that was good for both of them and a time...it was a huge hassle to do so. Calling Francis so he could pick the man up Matthew locked the front door and waited in his driveway. Soon after Francis pulled up in his silver sports car, unlocked the doors, and let Matthew in.

"Matthew, how are you? Doing good?" The Frenchman grinned at the Canadian as he backed out of the driveway. Buckling his seatbelt Matthew smiled back.

"Good. Just been bored, ya know? Oh! I forgot to give you that cookbook back..."

Francis laughed.

"Non, non, it's fine! So, how far along are you again?"

"Hm...3 months I guess? Since I started in September and now it's November and all."

"Ah, oui, that make's sense."

Arriving at Roderich's Francis and Matthew went in the large warm building.

Matthew rubbed his hands together and blew into hands, his nose slightly red. Francis took off his light pink scarf and wrapped it around Matthew's neck.

"Don't get too cold." Nodding, Matthew gave a small smile and sat down on a chair that was placed out. Suddenly a pair of footsteps could be heard walking towards them.

"Matthew, you're two minutes late!"

Matthew sprang up and gave a small yelp. Francis facepalmed.

"S-Sorry!" Matthew stuttered.

"Come with me."

Following Roderich to a to a rather large room Matthew sat on the medical table and layed down. A ultrasound machine was next to him. Roderich stood next to Matthew and lifted his shirt putting his hands on his stomach and started feeling around, causing Matthew to flinch slightly.

"Seems normal. So I'm guessing you're 3 months?" Matthew nodded.

"Yes. I started in September. So doesn't that mean I have 2 months left?" Roderich shook his head at the Canadian.

"No, that's for girl countries. Boy countries take longer, and it depends on the size of you're country; the smaller, the faster. Since you're the second largest country, I'd say around 11 months should do it."

Matthew stared. _8 _more months? He had thought it would take sooner to get this over with. Then again, now that he thought about it, he _was_ rather small for 3 months.

"8 months?" Roderich nodded and started with the ultra sound machine. Matthew shivered abit as Roderich spread the cold gel on his stomach. Francis, who was standing beside Matthew, put a hand on the man's shoulder, watching the screen along with the two. Locating a small, small, little being, Roderich pointed to it on the screen.

"There it is; it's devolping quite nicely." Matthew, for some reason, felt a tear come up in the eye.

"When will you be able to tell the gender?" Cleaning up and shutting the machine off Roderich quickly paused in thought.

"In your 6th month. Now, you need to drink alot of water and eat heathy; drink milk too, because you'll need calcium. Actually," Roderich left and came back with a book, "This will tell you about that. It's also explains other things, like your changing moods for example. Just be careful with it because it's slightly damaged."

Nodding, Matthew got up from the table and took the red book; the title said _Maternal and Infrant Care_. He opened the red book carefully as he and Francis walked back in his car. Francis began to drive.

"Calcium, roboflavin, iron, B vitamins, vitamin C, vitamin A...it even tells me what foods those are located in and how much I should take...Wow."

Chuckling, Francis pulled up to an Ihop. Closing the book but taking it along as they got out Matthew wondered how that baby was heathly even though he had eaten some junkfood...then again, Alfred was the dad. That would explain everything. Sighing at even metioning that name in his mind, he earned a quick look from Francis.

"Tired?"

"Just getting overwelmed. I didn't think it'd start to get this hard. I knew it'd be hard," they both sat at a booth, "but, from reading that book and from listening to Roderich...I really don't know what to do. It's just so much!"

"Just know that I'm here to help, OK? Alot of people are willing to as well."

Matthew frowned.

"What? People care? They don't forget? What?" This was absurd! When Matthew was in worse situations, when he was terribly sick, no one cared; Arthur had tried to, but he just couldn't remember, along with everyone else. Looking at the table Matthew shook his head, his wavy hair following the motion.

"That's hard to believe." Francis frowned.

"You have more friends than you think Matthew."

"...Ok." The waiter than came over.

"May I take your order?"

The two looked over the menu. Francis began.

"I'll have a coffe and..let's see...a pancake." After writing down the order he turned to Matthew.

"And you?"

"Um...I'll have the same thing, but with water instead." Matthew had heard that drinking coffe while pregnant wasn't a smart thing to do; he didn't drink it much, but he was really wanting some right now. Francis shuffled a bit in his seat.

"So...did you hear about Arthur and Alfred?"

The waiter came and placed their drinks on the table and left. Matthew looked at the man.

"No...did Arthur get pregnant too?" Matthew joked while laughing abit. Francis didn't laugh.

"Alfred left him the other day. Arthur won't come out of his house. I want to do something to help him out, but..."

Matthew sat silent. Alfred had left the person that he had left HIM for? What was that about? They looked so happy together! Putting a straw in his water, Matthew couldn't help but smile just a tad.

"Serves him right."

Francis frowned abit, though he knew that Matthew and Arthur weren't on the best terms right now; Matthew especialy. Blowing on his coffe Francis shook his head abit.

"Yeah. I guess. But I don't like seeing him like that..."

Matthew gave a small smile at the Frenchman.

"It's cause you like him."

"...Yeah," Francis laughed, "But obviously he doesn't like me!"

Matthew frowned at him.

"...I think that he's confused right now. Give him time."

"Yeah. That'd be best..."

The waiter once again came back and placed their food infront of him. Grabbing the mayple syrup Matthew drenched his pancake in the gooey substance, then passed it to Francis. Staring for a moment, Francis thought to say something, but didn't and just put the mayple syrup on his food as well.

"So. Is it going ok with Ivan? He's not doing anything to you, is he?" Matthew shook his head.

"No, he's not. He's really nice, and he's helped me so much." Matthew's cheeks turned a light red as he took a bite of his food. "I mean, he's really too good to me."

"Do you like him?"

Matthew paused. "I don't think so, not like that. I mean..." He thought it over and shook his head. "No. As much as I'd like to...I don't want to think about love right now."

Nodding, Francis took a sip of his warm drink. "Yeah, that make sense."

After finishing and paying the two left to go back to Matthew's house; he felt tired and really wanted to sleep when he got home, only to fall asleep in the car. Parking in the drive way Francis picked Matthew up and walked to the front door. He had noticed a dark-red car in the drive way. Ivan appeared to be back. Knocking on the door, Ivan answered it rather slowly; Francis wanted him to hurry up because, although Matthew wasn't nearly as heavy as his brother, he was still on the heavy side.

"Ah, Francis." Ivan took Matthew.

"Yeah, he fell asleep in the car. Busy day for him."

Nodding, Ivan closed the door as Francis left and went to put the Canadian in his bed. Matthew was rather cute when he slept...

**(GentleHina- OK, so, with my Internet down, I had wrote alot! We're having money issues ; A ; We might even have to get rid of the cable for our T.V OTL )**


	10. You What?

Matthew's eye twitched at the American before him. How he even got into a conversation with him was totally beyond him. Alfred, who was sitting across from the Canadian at his kitchen table once again, was trying to convince Matthew.

"Look, honestly! I really didn't _want_ to...before I knew it things happened, and I did things that I shouldn't have." Matthew's eye twitched more.

"You expect me to believe that you unwillingly cheated on me, unwillingly kissed Arthur, and unwillingly touched him in bad places? Bull. Shit." Alfred began to sweat abit; why did Matthew have to be so difficult? Hormones maybe?

"I thought that I loved him but I think I got it confused with something else, like brotherly love or something."

"You're stupid." Matthew's face was straight and serious. He was tired and really didn't want to, or ever, see Alfred's face at the moment or again. He was about to start throwing heavy objects at his head! Alfred frowned and he himself put on a serious face, causing Matthew to, just for a moment, soften his glare.

"I love you. Please-"

"No," Matthew stood up and began to point and make hand gestures at Alfred, "You're full of it! Stop feeding me bullshit! You're a fucking whore! I hate you! I was devoted to you and never once even thought of fucking cheating on you, but nooo, you just HAD to fucking do that! What did I ever do to you?"

Matthew's voice began to get louder by the minute, causing Alfred to cringe back; Matthew was scary when he tried.

"Get the fuck out! Now!" Pointing to the door, his face nearly completely red from anger. Alfred stood up but instead off going to the door walked over to the Canadian and grabbed his wrists. Matthew, stunned for just one moment, kneed the American and strugged the best he could.

"Let go!"

"Matthew, please listen to me- Ack!" Suddenly Alfred was interrupted by a hard yank from his collar, making him let go of Matthew and stumble back. Ivan stood infront of Matthew and gave an icy glare to Alfred.

"Alfred, if he wants you to leave him alone, leave him alone. If you don't want to, I can always crack your neck in half and tear you apart piece by piece, limb by limb." It always scared Alfred that Ivan could talk like that while having that creepy, childlike grin on his face. Opening his mouth to say something, Alfred was cut off by Matthew.

"Look...I just want to forget about you cheating on me. Obviously I wasn't enough for you and I wasn't good enough for you either. I understand," Matthew's voice began to crack abit, "But don't come back like nothing happened and expect me to come ru-running into your ar-arms."

Matthew hated crying over Alfred. He'd done great so far as to not to shed one tear because of him, but he felt like letting everything out and bursting out into tears. Looking over his shoulder to see Matthew shaking and about to break down, Ivan turned back to Alfred and grabbed his arm, walking and yanking him to the front door roughly.

"H-Hey, slow down! Ivan-"

"Shut up."

Flinging the door open Ivan rather violently pushed Alfred out of the front door, slammed it behind him, and doubled locked it so the American couldn't get back in. Walking back over to Matthew, who was trying desperately to wip away his tears, Ivan gently hugged the shorter man and let him sob on his shoulder. Although Matthew was talking, it was nearly impossible to understand him because he was crying so hard. The only things the Russian could make out was "Jerk", "Why", "Leaving", and "Mayple".

"Matvey, it's OK. He's gone now." Looking up at Ivan, face red and shot dripping down from his nose, Matthew sniffed heavy before responding.

"Wh-Why doe-does he k-ke-keep coming back? I-" Matthew stopped talking as Ivan kissed both of his cheeks in an effort to calm him down.

"Better?" Matthew shook his head no, but then nodded yes, confused on how to reply. Gripping on Ivan's coat Matthew gave a weak laugh and shook his blond-haired head.

"Don't te-tell me that you're going to go for me too." Giving a small laugh in reply Ivan patted Matthew's head.

"Haha, only if you say not to Matvey."

On the other side of the door Alfred ran his hands through his hair. Why did he have to be so stupid?

"God damn it! Shit fucker!" Alfred cussed at himself while fast-walking off, his breath slightly visible in the air.

Francis opened Arthur's front door with a spare key he got under the door mat and silently closed the door behind him. He had got some lilacs for the Englishman to cheer him up; he had wanted to get roses but decided not to, since Arthur had a cow whenever Francis even _talked_ about them. Francis gently called out to Arthur.

"Arthur?" No reply. Venturing upstairs he heard rustling in Arthur's bedroom; quietly opening the door he saw Arthur sitting in his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest, some photos scattered about. Upon closer inspection Francis saw that they were all of Arthur and Alfred. Sitting on the edge of the bed near Arthur, Francis put his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"You ok?"

Arthur slid his emerald eyes over to him.

"Get off me." Doing as he asked Francis sat his hand down on the bed.

"I got you something." Arthur only looked curious for a moment. Francis, who had kept the flowers behind his back, held them up to him. Arthur blinked a few times before turning red.

"Get those away from me! I don't want anything that you've touched!" Swatting the flowers down on the floor Francis stared at him with a disapointed face, but also looked mad, causing Arthur to raise a bushy eyebrow at him.

"What?" Francis stood up.

"I give up on you." Arthur stared with a confused look on his face.

"Huh?" Francis threw his hands up in frustration.

"You've never realized it!" Arthur got off the bed and leaned in at the Frenchman.

"You're not making any bloody sense! Realized what-"

"I like you!" Francis looked away as if he was defeated. Silence filled the room.

**(GentleHina- ; u ; Thank you very much if you've put up with my crappy story! So, like I said before, my Internet was down because of money issues. If I'm able to I'll update using a friends computer or something OTL And yes, Francis will be getting abused and will get no love in this story C8 )**


	11. IMPORTANT UPDATE

*IMPORTANT*

Ok, sorry, but I'm not finishing this story :/ I've lost the will -SOB- If one of you would like, you can write and finish the story, just gimme a link or something and credit me :'D I've asked a friend to do it but it seems she will never get around to it OTL

Yeaaah, this is supposed to be for chapters and such, but alot of people do this anyway, and if I post it on my profile or something, not everyone would get the update of it. So yea.

As stated before, if you feel like you have the will to finish this yourself, go for it!

(But if you do, please don't make it USUK ; A ; I mean, you _can_ if you _want_, but...just don't.)


End file.
